


The Night Before Battle

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa helps Jon sleep.





	The Night Before Battle

The night before battle Jon wrestles with the furs on his bed. His stomach is uneasy and his head a flurry of thoughts, ideas, and worries. Sansa’s words got under his skin and he can’t seem to get her voice out of his head. He tosses and turns, adjusting hips and legs to no avail. 

He can hear her voice calling him, and he can’t make it stop.

“Jon,” Sansa says, standing over his bed.

“What?” He gasps as he opens his eyes, she’s real and beside him.

“I’ve been calling you since I opened the door and you just roll and mutter, are you well?” Sansa asks as she leans over his body and feels his forehead.

He can see down her shift as she leans over him and her milky breasts dangle before his eyes. He’s been fighting very un-brotherly thoughts for some time and she with her breasts and her hair and her touches has not been helping the situation.

“I’m fine,” he sighs as he closes his eyes, still seeing her breasts behind his eyelids.

“You need to sleep for battle,” Sansa states the obvious.

“I do realize that Sansa,” Jon sighs. “It’s just not something you can order your body to do.”

Sansa nods at the notion.

“If I die tomorrow…” Jon starts.

“You won’t,” Sansa says as she sits on the side of his bed.

“But I may,” Jon says as he places his hand over hers. “And if I do, I know you said…”

“I won’t go back to him alive,” Sansa said clearly. “If you die tomorrow, Jon, we both do.”

Jon sits up in his bed and looks her in the eye.

“You don’t have to die,” he hisses. “I’ve gone and come back…I’m not supposed to be here, so my death…”

“Would break my heart,” Sansa said softly. “Don’t think it would mean nothing, Jon. It would mean everything to me.”

Jon gives her a tight lipped smile and sighs.

“You need sleep,” Sansa said as she pulled back his furs and started to climb in.

“Sansa, what…?” Jon asked, surprised by her move.

“We may die tomorrow, yes?” Sansa asked..

“Yes,” Jon said, unsure of where this was going.

“And we stand a better chance of not dying if you sleep?” Sansa asked as she manouvered herself next to him.

“Sansa, I’m not sure…”

“I know one sure way to get a man to sleep,” Sansa said as she reached over and started to undo his small clothes; the one thing he was wearing.

His hands stopped her motion.

“You are not some whore,” Jon chided.

“No, I am Sansa Stark and I may die tomorrow, as may you, and if we don’t…”

“And if we don’t die how could we ever live with ourselves?” Jon asked, honestly.

“Winter is coming,” Sansa said simply. “We will need each other even more then.”

Sansa reached out and took his hard cock in her fist, through his small clothes, and started to stroke him. His mouth was saying one thing, but his body and eyes the complete opposite.

“I am no maid, Jon,” Sansa said with a raised eyebrow. “And you are no green boy. We know what we need to do, unless you want me to call one of the maids to your room to do my bidding?”

“Sansa,” Jon gasped as she worked his cock with her hand. “It’s not right…”

“It’s war, Jon,” Sansa said as she watched his hands slip from his breaches and fall to the side. “We are fighting for our lives. And if they should end tomorrow…we at least had some joy tonight.”

Jon huffed as she let go of his cock and undid his small clothes. His hand reached up and touched her breast through her nightdress. Massaging it, feeling it’s weight, flicking her nipple.

He felt air on his cock as she opened his small clothes and released him.

Jon leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips, his mouth dancing over her responsive tongue. If they were going to hell tomorrow for what they did tonight, he was at least going to take pleasure in it.

Sansa climbed on top of him and slowly slid down his pulsing member, her passage slick with desire. 

“Oh Sansa,” Jon chuffed as she enveloped him. He placed his hands on her hips and felt her rocking against him, her breasts jiggling under her sheer night dress.

“You watch me… you think about me,” Sansa said as she ran her hands through his hair. “As I do you.”

Jon rocked his hips against her, pulling her torso towards his face so he could kiss her breasts through her night dress.

Sansa lifted her hips up and then plunged down fast on him.

“Oh gods,” Jon cried as he shuttered.

‘Yes,” Sansa cried as she repeated the motion again and again, until she cried out and he spilled inside her. 

Her body collapsed against his as they both gasped for air. The intensity of their bedding and the wrongness of it making their pulses race.

He fell back on the bed, taking her with him and falling asleep almost instantly, his member still inside her. Sansa reached for a couple of furs and pulled them up over their bodies before she too, gave in to sleep.

And, when Tormond walked in the next morning, he saw a Stark and a Snow twisted against each other with furs entwined, sleeping soundly, before battle.


End file.
